castlefandomcom-20200223-history
An Embarrassment of Bitches
An Embarrassment of Bitches is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary When a famous dog trainer and show judge is killed, the investigation keeps coming back to charismatic reality TV star Kay Cappuccio (guest star Hilarie Burton). Kay, a favorite of tabloids and gossip websites the world over, has achieved stardom without possessing any discernible skill or talent. But there seems to be more to her story than she is letting on -- does that include murder? Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Hilarie Burton as Kay Cappuccio *Justin Hartley as Reggie Starr *Nana Visitor as Dr. Patty Barker *Kevin E. West as Jack Patterson / Kenny Wiser *Tommy Savas as Marcus Hiatt *Scott Lowell as David Hernand *Jim Abele as Adam Green *Tiffany Lowery as Phoebe *Ed F. Martin as Francisco Pilar *Dale Waddington as Kelly Gunther *Robin Sachs as Announcer *Charles Carpenter as Reporter *Andre Ing as Photographer *Diane Modafferi as Uniform Cop Quotes :Castle: Your friend’s name is Buttons Dutton? :Martha: That is unfortunate. :Alexis: What’s so wrong with that? :Castle: Oh c’mon it’s like you calling me wrassel or tassel or No Hassle Castle. Hey...No I was just making a point...Please don’t call me that! :Castle: So, Dog Whisperer, check. People Whisperer, not so much. :Castle: We could keep him here at the precinct. I mean, we could use a mascot. :Esposito: I thought that’s what you were. :Castle: What’s that? What’s that buddy? Esposito’s sense of humor fell down a well and can’t get out? :Beckett: We have reason to suspect that our killer was wearing your perfume. :Kay: Well, that's impossible. It wasn't even out yet. I'm the only person who had it. :Ryan: Does she realize she just incriminated herself? :Esposito: I said she was nice. Didn't say anything about smart. :Esposito: Get food for a dog? :Castle: Esposito. :'Esposito: Ryan. :Ryan: Castle. :Castle: Perhaps we should settle this like men. :Ryan: Two out of three. :Esposito: Snip. :Castle: Beckett, are you wearing perfume? :Beckett: Don't flatter yourself, Castle. Featured Music *"Lilly" - Pink Martini *"Watch Me Move" - Fefe Dobson Trivia *There is a meeting of sorts between sci-fi shows here, as Nana Visitor, who plays the pet psychiatrist, is best known for playing Kira Nerys on , whilst Nathan's Firefly was still in its pupa. Her DS9 co-star, Michael Dorn, didn't appear in this episode as her counterpart dealing with humans. *There is a reference made to actor Nathan Fillion's tendency to be confused with actor Jason Bateman when the paparazzi in this episode mistake Richard Castle for Bateman in front of Kay Cappuccio's place, and Castle's response is "This is getting old". *'Watch for:' When Kay Cappuccio is advertising her fragrance, saying "Make sure he's guilty of wanting you", notice who she looks directly at as she says "he's guilty". References Related Links Category:Celebrities An Embarrassment of Bitches Category:OCG An Embarrassment of Bitches An Embarrassment of Bitches